


【影日】「在相遇之前，他们都是孤独的」 ——影山飞雄 x 日向翔阳 特别对谈

by 時舞 (tokimai)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokimai/pseuds/%E6%99%82%E8%88%9E
Summary: 这是同人，前半为伪杂志形式。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	【影日】「在相遇之前，他们都是孤独的」 ——影山飞雄 x 日向翔阳 特别对谈

**Author's Note:**

> 这是同人，前半为伪杂志形式。

「在相遇之前，他们都是孤独的」

——影山飞雄 x 日向翔阳 特别对谈

  
出自《月刊排球 2019年11月号》

  
  
在上个月刚结束的世界杯上，日本队获得了惊人的成绩。同时，在世界的舞台上大放异彩的影山、日向选手也受到了世人的瞩目，连平时不看排球的人都知道了他们的名字，说是可以代表现今日本排球界的选手也不为过。  
如果关心高中排球的话，则应该早就认识这两位选手了。高中一同就读于宫城县立乌野高等学校（后简称“乌野”），曾经三次代表宫城县打进春高，并在高三时获得了全国第三的优异成绩。而现在，两位在分别属于AD和BJ这两支V1强队的同时，又一同作为日本代表出征世界、用精彩的合作进攻为日本队赢来了卓越的战绩。  
从搭档、到对手，再到一同挑战世界的搭档，这种命运感是否让你也觉得热血沸腾呢？正是这样的因缘，让我们特意企划了这次两位选手的对谈。  
  
——首先来听一听两位和排球的相遇吧。是什么时候，因为什么而开始打排球的呢？  
日向：小学六年级的时候，在电视上看到了当时乌野在春高的比赛。我看了比赛后非常仰慕当时被称为“小巨人”的王牌，所以进入初中后就开始打排球了。  
影山：小的时候家里人一直有在打排球，所以自然而然地就接触到了。正式开始打是小学二年级，参加了家附近的小学生俱乐部。  
日向：什么，这我还是第一次听说。  
影山：是这样吗？  
日向：你一直都是说从小学二年级开始。  
影山：打排球确实是从小学二年级开始，但是接触是更小的时候。  
  
——家人里也有排球选手吗？  
影山：当时爷爷在给附近的主妇排球队做教练。因为我父母工作都比较忙，所以小的时候一直跟着爷爷，去体育馆什么的，看他们训练，或者自己在边上和球一起玩。  
日向：什么啊，这我也是第一次听说。  
影山：你又没问过。  
  
——两位初次相遇是在高中吗？  
影山&日向（同时）：不是。  
日向：是初三的中总体，和影山的学校对上了。  
  
——当时的事情还记得吗？  
日向：非常鲜明。那是我人生第一次上场比赛，但我的学校其实连排球部都不是，只是同好会，除我之外是3个一年级的新生，和2个拜托过来帮忙的别的部的朋友。而影山的学校是数一数二的强豪，输得一塌糊涂（笑）。

——记得很清楚呢。影山选手呢？对当时的比赛还有印象吗？  
影山：最后的跑动进攻很惊人。  
日向：你还记得？  
影山：一直记得。

——那么，对对方的第一印象是什么样的？  
日向：又凶，又讨人厌的家伙。  
影山：我干什么了吗？  
日向：比赛前就数落了我一通。健康管理做不好，体格不行实力不行之类的……还说“你这三年里都干了些什么”。  
影山：这不是事实吗？  
日向：所以你讨人厌。

——日向选手给人的印象呢？  
影山：让人气愤的家伙。  
日向：这是我要说的才对吧？？我干什么了吗？

——为什么这么说呢？  
影山：虽然体格上有不足，但是身体能力很好。可惜技术太烂完全没能把这种优势发挥出来，到了让人气愤的程度。  
日向：什么啊，这我也是第一次听说！  
影山：是这样的吗？  
日向：你从没说过这些好听的话！原来你从那时候就觉得我厉害了，嘿嘿。  
影山：少得意忘形了，你首先是技术很烂。  
  
——没想到是对手→搭档→对手→搭档，比大家所知道的更加戏剧性。当时有想到过还会再见吗？  
日向：肯定会再见的。那次比赛后我就是抱着要打败他的想法而进了乌野的，但没想到本人也在那里，还以为他会去更强豪的学校……就这样我的复仇计划在高中第一天就破灭了（笑）。  
影山：如果他继续打排球，那总会碰到的。  
日向：我肯定会继续打的。  
影山：当时又不认识你，而且你打得那么差，谁知道会不会继续啊。

——真的很差吗？有些难以想象呢。  
影山：就比初学者稍微好一点，连接球也不会，刚进高中时不得不教他。  
日向：真的很差呢（笑），差到他都不肯给我托球。

——再会时有发生什么特别的事吗？好像对彼此的第一印象都不太好呢（笑）。  
日向：有，刚见面就吵起来了，然后我向他宣战，要接他的发球。  
影山：完全没接到。  
日向：但是高中毕业的时候接到了。

——影山选手的发球目前是日本排行第一的、并且高一就能打出强力的跳发，是从初中就开始有意识地练习发球了吗？  
影山：是的，初中时有个发球和托球都很厉害的前辈（笔者注：现阿根廷CA的及川选手），所以我也以他为目标。加上学校的训练经常只剩下我一个，当时家里也没有打排球的人了，一个人的话就自然而然地增加了发球练习的比重。  
日向：难怪你刚进高中就变成跳发了！不过为什么会一个人训练，因为和他们关系不好吗？  
影山：……不是！只是到一定时间后大家都要回家了。  
  
——日向选手呢？初中是怎么样的？  
日向：初中（的部活）几乎只有我一个人，到了初三才有别的部员进来。因为是一人排球部（笑），所以连场地都没有，练习就是自己一个人找地方练，或是拜托其他部的朋友给我托球，作为交换也要陪他们练习。当时除了扣球什么都不懂。  
影山：你应该练发球的，发球一个人也能练。  
日向：我当时只想着扣球……  
影山：如果当时认识你，我一定让你去练发球。  
日向：如果我们当时认识就都不用一个人练习了！  
  
——没想到初中时都有一个人练习的相似经历呢……当时有觉得很辛苦、或是很孤独吗？  
日向：是的，所以进入高中、有了队友后，我特别开心。不过没想到影山也是这样。  
影山：虽然练发球也不错，但是能练其他内容就更好了。  
  
——高中怎么样？两位高一的时候就是有名的搭档了，经常一起练习吗？  
日向：是的，每天晨练之前、中午和放学后的自主练都会找他一起。  
影山：很充实。  
  
——碰到了对排球拥有相同热量的人，是这种感觉吗？  
影山：是的。  
日向：原来是这样的吗（笑）。  
影山：不就是吗？  
日向：我在高中前没有队友，所以不知道“一般”是怎么样的。  
影山：不是经常只有我们两个人练到最后吗？还被教练和队长赶回家。  
日向：那不是因为我家很远吗？我一直以为是那样，总是被点名“特别是要翻山回家的某些人”来着……。热量啊，当时倒是有觉得影山是可以理解我的人。

——想回顾下两位的高中时期。当时乌野曾3次打入春高全国大赛，并在高三获得了全国第三的成绩。对两位来说高中的三年是怎样的三年呢？  
日向：这么说来的话就是遗憾吧（笑），每年都想要冠军的。  
影山：还有IH也一次就没去成（全国）。  
日向：对、对。  
  
——有做什么特别“有高中生感”的事情吗？  
影山：部活？  
日向：嗯，部活吧，部活不是很高中生吗？  
  
——成长最多的，果然还是高中时期吗？  
影山：是的。我的排球可以说是在那个时期成型的。  
日向：我觉得我高中和巴西时期都有成长很多吧……对吧？  
影山：对。

——高中毕业之后影山选手就进入了AD。而日向选手则一度失去了消息，很多关注你的人都曾为此感到失落。但是没想到两年后又在沙滩排球的世界里展现了身影，而当人们以为你从室内排球转向沙滩排球时——说实话，我们杂志也曾计划找机会采访前往地球背面的巴西、开始另一项运动的日向选手——却又消失了，再一次出现时是作为BJ的选手活跃在了日本的V1赛场上，真是相当神出鬼没、但也非常传奇的经历。可以讲一下为什么会去打沙滩排球，又是因为什么契机回来的呢？  
日向：谢谢。沙滩排球的经历对我来说是一次修行。确实沙滩排球也十分有趣，非常吸引人继续打下去，但我的志向还是在室内排球上。像我这样小个子的选手，除了提升跳跃力外，还必须丰富自己的打法，才能有机会走上世界的舞台。而沙滩排球因为只有两个人，发球、一传、二传、进攻是由两个人交替进行的，加上在沙地上跳跃的难度，对我来说正是可以快速提高自己的修行，是非常宝贵的经历。当时带给我这个机会的人，对我来说也是如恩师一样。回来则是因为那个人给我的期限是两年，我也不愿意离开室内排球时间太久，所以在两年内完成“修行”后，立刻就回到室内排球上来了。  
影山：人家是牛岛前辈（笔者注：日本代表牛岛若利选手，和影山、日向选手同是宫城县出身）的恩师才是。  
日向：我虽然不是正式的，但是感情上是这样！  
  
——两位什么时候开始萌生、或者说觉得自己可以成为世界级的选手的呢？  
影山：忘记了，自然而然地就意识到如果要打更多的排球、更久地留在赛场上，就要变得更强走得更高才行。  
日向：我应该是高一的时候。最开始没有考虑过太多，只是想要变得像“小巨人”那样厉害，然后打败影山。但是进入高中，有了队友、打了比赛，“真正地”接触了排球后，目标就发生了变化。应该是在我们第一次正式比赛之前吧，他（影山）问我会不会去世界的舞台，我才第一次考虑这个问题，然后答案是“是”。  
影山：啊，这么说来我应该也是那时候。  
日向：第一次正式比赛前？  
影山：对。  
日向：你想到就说出来了？  
影山：对。  
日向：你知道吗，你大概一不小心就改变了我的人生。一般会有人随随便便就问别人要不要走上世界吗？？  
影山：你这不是来了吗。  
  
——真是相当青春和热血的高中时期呢……并且两位都付诸现实了。可以听一听在国家队再会时两人的心声吗？  
日向：我来了（笑）。  
影山：慢死了。  
日向：不过又能打到影山的托球，我很开心。话说，这不是心声，我们当时真的这么说出来了。   
  
——这次的世界杯，印象最深的比赛是哪一场？  
日向：和巴西队的那场。  
影山：对，第3局和第4局。   
日向：打得很艰难啊……巴西真的太强了。特别是罗梅罗，因为和AD对战过，所以特别能感觉到这种差别。  
影山：……是的。也让我们重新考虑更多的可能性。

——第3局的时候，日向选手被发球封住行动后的那个跑动也非常精彩，这种自在的跑动一下子提升了日本队的士气呢。  
日向：那就是从罗梅罗那里学来的（笑）。  
影山：果然啊。  
日向：不过确实像被封住了行动一般，不管我们做什么，对方都能快速地应对上来。其实一点都不自由。

——日向选手在对阿根廷队时的那个假动作，做出扣球的动作后在空中突然变为托球，最后由影山选手得分，真是非常精彩的进攻，视频也在推特上被转发了上万次。而且，从日向选手过去的比赛来看，托球的次数也明显多于其他同位置的选手呢，这也是得益于沙滩排球的经验吗？  
日向：是有意去练习的，我是“诱饵”嘛（笑）。刚才也说了，我必须丰富自己的打法，让自己在空中有更多的选择。托球也是，不是“这里只能托球的时候”才去托球，而是“如果这里用托球的话更能甩来拦网”而去托球。幸运的是我身边就有一个很好的范本。最开始的时候我是在模仿影山。因为我高中才开始在队伍里打排球，合作时间最长、最熟悉的二传手对当时的我来说就只有他一个，而且，他的托球本身就非常厉害，可以说是二传手的典范。所以最开始练习托球的时候，我试着回忆自己扣他给的球的感觉，然后反推回去，他都是怎么做到，就照着这样的感觉去练习。  
影山：原来你是在学我啊（笑）。  
日向：不要笑！你这种笑真的很让人不舒服。  
影山：你的托球，和我还差远了。  
日向：我知道——！并没有要和你比托球！我还是比较喜欢当扣的那一方。

——而且最后扣球的竟然是在二传位置的影山选手。  
日向：他一直都是进攻型的，当时场上的情况他的位置也是最适合的。而且这个打法，对我们来说本身就是存在的。  
影山：是的。  
日向：如果是宫前辈（日本代表宫侑选手）的话也会这么打。  
影山：没错。  
  
——根据今天了解到的内容，两位虽然是同年，但日向选手的接球和托球都有向影山选手学习的时期呢。  
日向：其实不止这些。  
影山：还有什么？  
日向：商业机密（笑）。不过我刚接触排球的时候，他已经打得很好了。这一点上来说确实是前辈吧。

——说起来世界杯的时候，选手们都是两人间，听说两位是室友，感觉怎么样？会聊很多吗？  
日向：像回到了高中一样！啊，不过也就高三的那次春高是住的两人间，再之前都是大家睡一起的和室。所以记忆一下子就回到了那年的春高，没有夺冠还是非常遗憾，所以我就和影山说“这次一定要赢！”。  
影山：不是就和平时一样吗？比起住的地方还是比赛本身更让人兴奋。  
日向：你可真无情，久违地和我一起比赛诶，怎么会和平时在家一样呢。  
影山：所以说比赛本身更让人兴奋啊。  
  
——平时休息的时候都会做些什么呢？  
影山：一起练习，跑步什么的？或者看比赛的录像。  
日向：嗯，因为现在不在一个球队，很少能见到。如果休息能碰到一起的话会找影山给我托球。  
  
——是日向选手拿手的那个超快速快攻吗？  
日向：会练习，这个快攻非常依赖二传手的技术和配合。不过其他的打法也会练。  
影山：发球什么的也会练。  
  
——将来会更想做对手还是搭档呢？  
日向：好难啊，如果能一半一半就好了（笑）。  
影山：怎么可能一半一半。

——觉得对方是怎样的存在？  
日向：强大的人。正是因为有他这样强大的人在，我才能越来越强。  
影山：又想打败他，又想给他托球的人。  
  
——前面提到过觉得对方非常理解自己。是在性格、或是思维方式上有和对方相似的地方吗？  
日向：完全没有。相信大家都看得出来，我们是完全相反的性格（笑）。思维方式也不像吧，对于排球经常会有相同的想法，但是也有过不同，还为此打起来过，不过好在最后总是会达成一致。  
影山：就是这样。在有了想法后会觉得日向的话，应该也会这么想。不是相似，只是结果上正好一致。  
  
——从对手或是搭档的角度都可以，有什么话想和对方说的吗？  
日向：给我托球！  
影山：final stage给我走着瞧。  
  
——最后，对粉丝们说些什么吧。  
日向：本赛季BJ的目标是冠军，请支持我们！  
影山：AD会卫冕的。……感谢大家一直以来的支持。  
  
  
***  
  
“今天辛苦了，今后也请多关照！”  
“辛苦了，我个人也非常期待两位今后的表现。”

  
和杂志的工作人员在门口道完别，接下来就没别的安排了。访谈很顺利，结束得也比预期早。只是日向看上去并不怎么高兴，连周围的空气都像是冷的，和刚才在镜头前侃侃而谈的样子判若两人。  
已经是十月底了，从摄影室所在的大楼走出去，远处吹来的风里也带了些许凉意。影山把外套的拉链拉到了最高。  
“今天的对谈，让我突然觉得影山同学好陌生。”  
不是“影山”，而是“影山同学”。  
日向是故意的，这个有些疏离的叫法，即使是影山也听出了一些讽刺。  
他在闹别扭，影山想。  
“为什么？”  
“发现了你的很多事我都不了解，除开排球之外。”  
日向把双手插进运动服的口袋。走出大楼外面就是人流如织的市中心，来来往往的人没有一个会注意他们，也没有一个听到了他们的谈话。  
“影山飞雄这个人的事情，我竟然有那么多不知道，让人不快。”  
从很久以前起，日向就在这个奇怪的地方有了好胜心，觉得自己应该是全世界最了解影山的人。影山话很少，但即使不开口他也能明白影山在想什么。他曾以为影山会打排球就像人要睡觉要吃饭一样——因为排球就在那里。直到今天听到了他爷爷的事。那对影山来说一定是个很特别的亲人，但他却从未听影山提起过。  
和他相遇之前的，影山过去的时间。  
“你是说一与…我爷爷的事吗。”  
“……那是对影山很重要的人吧。”  
日向更感到意外了，影山对爷爷竟然是直接叫名字的，他总觉得以影山的性格，会是个和祖辈完全不亲近，并且非常正经地叫“爷爷（おじいさん）”的家庭。……不过比起叫“おじいちゃん”，还是直呼名字更容易想象些。  
“嗯。”  
影山点了点头。他没准备故意隐瞒，只是没想到过要特意提起一与。  
日向和一与对他来说是相似的，但又完全不一样，毕竟是恋人和爷爷。影山无法很好地表达，甚至难以理清自己的想法。从相遇起他就经常会想把日向的事说给一与听，但反之却从未想过把一与的事说给日向听。他很难说清这种差别的原因是什么。如果日向能和一与相遇的话，这两个都比自己擅于交流的人，说不定能跳开他、帮他找到这个问题的答案。  
他们一定会相处得很好。  
这么想着，脑海里甚至能浮现出年幼的他和日向、和一与一起在那个小小的院子里练传球、或是在他家的客厅里，三个人坐在一起看AD和BJ比赛的景象。  
“如果能早点认识你就好了。”  
无意识间，影山就这样说出了心里的愿望。  
如果能早点相遇的话，他们就都不用一个人练习了。在那些无可奈何横冲直撞的时间里，如果有日向在的话，他们可以一起做很多事情。  
就不会那么孤独了。  
“哎？”  
这句突然的话让日向一脸疑惑地望向影山。他已经没那么生气了，周遭的空气也不再是刚才那种冰冷的感觉，甚至因为脸红有些微微发热。  
“下次给一与扫墓的时候，和我一起去吧。”  
虽然那只是个刻了字的石碑。一与并不在那里，不在这个世界上。他现在的样子、日向的样子，陈列在家里的奖牌，都无法传达到只存在于过去的一与那里。  
这是毫无意义的行为，就算把日向带到一与的墓前，他也无法和一与说上一句话。  
但他还是想这样做，即使毫无意义。  
“可以吗？”  
日向小心地问。他的不快只是来自于自己不知道影山的过去。虽然有感觉到影山的爷爷大概已经不在了，但影山的这个提议是意料之外的。  
“你愿意的话。一与一定是想认识你的。”  
“我也很想见一见啊，感觉是个很厉害的人。”  
你见不到的，影山微微地笑了，在心里说。  
“可以顺便去你家吗？”，日向像是想到了什么，“我还挺喜欢你家那边的那个坡道的。”  
“好啊，来比冲刺跑啊。”  
“话说今天还完全没有运动过！我们找个地方练球去吧？”  
“走吧。”

  
看吧，一与，我找到了。  
属于我的，独一无二的，最强的人。


End file.
